This invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to a fishing rod handle assembly.
In conventional fishing rod handle assemblies in which the handle is connected to the rod member, the rod member is completely encased within the handle. Thus, when the hand of the fisherman grasps the handle, no part of the hand is in contact with the rod member, but only in contact with the handle. Examples of such rod members fully encased in the fishing rod handle are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,647, Phillipson, Mar. 10, 1953; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,852, Wardip, Mar. 18, 1958; PA1 French Pat. No. 1,038,421, Schweyckart, May 6, 1953.